Willie Marshall Award
The Willie Marshall Award is given to the American Hockey League's leading goal scorer for the regular season. The award was established in the 2003–04 season to honour Willie Marshall, the AHL's all-time leader in goals, assists, points and games played. Marshall is also the AHL's all-time leader in post-season scoring. The equivalent award in the NHL is the Maurice "Rocket" Richard Trophy. Winners * 2009–10 - Alexandre Giroux, Hershey Bears * 2008–09 - Alexandre Giroux, Hershey Bears * 2007–08 - Jason Krog, Chicago Wolves * 2006–07 - Brett Sterling, Chicago Wolves * 2005–06 - Donald MacLean, Grand Rapids Griffins & Denis Hamel, Binghamton Senators * 2004–05 - Mike Cammalleri, Manchester Monarchs * 2003–04 - Jeff Hamilton, Bridgeport Sound Tigers Before the award The following is a list of top goal scorers by season in the American Hockey League, prior to the institution of the Willie Marshall Award. * 2002–03 - Eric Healey, Manchester Monarchs * 2001–02 - Justin Papineau & Eric Boguniecki, Worcester IceCats * 2000–01 - Brad Smyth, Hartford Wolf Pack * 1999–00 - Mike Maneluk, Philadelphia Phantoms * 1998–99 - Jeff Williams, Albany River Rats * 1997–98 - Paul Brousseau, Adirondack Red Wings * 1996–97 - Peter White, Philadelphia Phantoms * 1995–96 - Brad Smyth, Carolina Monarchs * 1994–95 - Steve Larouche, Prince Edward Island Senators * 1993–94 - Patrik Augusta, St. John's Maple Leafs * 1992–93 - Chris Tancill, Adirondack Red Wings * 1991–92 - Dan Currie, Cape Breton Oilers * 1990–91 - Michel Picard, Springfield Indians * 1989–90 - John LeBlanc, Cape Breton Oilers * 1988–89 - Stephan Lebeau, Sherbrooke Canadiens * 1987–88 - Jody Gage, Rochester Americans * 1986–87 - Glenn Merkosky, Adirondack Red Wings * 1985–86 - Paul Gardner, Rochester Americans * 1984–85 - Paul Gardner, Binghamton Whalers * 1983–84 - Mal Davis, Rochester Americans * 1982–83 - Mitch Lamoureux, Baltimore Skipjacks * 1981–82 - Richard David, Fredericton Express * 1980–81 - Tony Cassolato & Mark Lofthouse, Hershey Bears * 1979–80 - Gordie Clark, Maine Mariners * 1978–79 - Rocky Saganiuk, New Brunswick Hawks * 1977–78 - Richard Grenier, Binghamton Dusters * 1976–77 - Pierre Mondou, Nova Scotia Voyageurs * 1975–76 - Ron Andruff, Nova Scotia Voyageurs * 1974–75 - Doug Gibson & Barry Merrell, Rochester Americans, Peter Sullivan, Nova Scotia Voyageurs, Jerry Holland, Providence Reds * 1973–74 - Murray Kuntz, Rochester Americans * 1972–73 - Yvon Lambert, Nova Scotia Voyageurs * 1971–72 - Wayne Rivers, Springfield Kings * 1970–71 - Doug Volmar, Springfield Kings * 1969–70 - Guy Trottier, Buffalo Bisons * 1968–69 - Guy Trottier, Buffalo Bisons * 1967–68 - Eddie Kachur, Providence Reds * 1966–67 - Roger DeJordy, Hershey Bears * 1965–66 - Dick Gamble, Rochester Americans & Alain Caron, Buffalo Bisons * 1964–65 - Len Lunde, Buffalo Bisons * 1963–64 - Jim Anderson, Springfield Indians & Yves Locas, Pittsburgh Hornets * 1962–63 - Hank Ciesla, Cleveland Barons * 1961–62 - Floyd Smith, Springfield Indians & Barry Cullen, Buffalo Bisons * 1960–61 - Jim Anderson, Springfield Indians * 1959–60 - Stan Smrke, Rochester Americans * 1958–59 - Ken Schinkel, Springfield Indians * 1957–58 - Dunc Fisher, Hershey Bears * 1956–57 - Paul Larivee, Providence Reds * 1955–56 - Camille Henry, Providence Reds * 1954–55 - Eddie Olson, Cleveland Barons * 1953–54 - Lorne Ferguson, Hershey Bears * 1952–53 - Ike Hildebrand, Cleveland Barons * 1951–52 - Steve Wochy, Cleveland Barons * 1950–51 - Fred Glover, Indianapolis Capitals * 1949–50 - Roy Kelly, Cleveland Barons * 1948–49 - Sid Smith, Pittsburgh Hornets & Carl Liscombe, Providence Reds * 1947–48 - Carl Liscombe, Providence Reds * 1946–47 - Johnny Holota, Cleveland Barons * 1945–46 - Joe Bell, New Haven Eagles/Hershey Bears * 1944–45 - Louis Trudel. Cleveland Barons * 1943–44 - Pete Horeck, Cleveland Barons * 1942–43 - Harry Frost, Hershey Bears * 1941–42 - Louis Trudel, Washington Lions * 1940–41 - Fred Thurier, Springfield Indians * 1939–40 - Norm Locking, Syracuse Stars * 1938–39 - Phil Hergesheimer, Cleveland Barons * 1937–38 - Phil Hergesheimer, Cleveland Barons * 1936–37 - Bryan Hextall, Philadelphia Ramblers External links *Official AHL website *AHL Hall of Fame *Historic standings and statistics - at Internet Hockey Database Category:American Hockey League trophies and awards